mchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Slow Your Roll
At 7:04pm EST on January 1st, 2018, two members joined the McElchat at the same time, with a third member joining a short period of time after them. The second newcomer, "knives", did not directly contribute to the event (they even introduced themselves in the #names_and_pronouns channel like a normal member). However, it's very likely they were a part of it, as they left shortly after the conclusion. One of the newcomers, who will be referred to as Slow Your Roll Guy for reasons upcoming, was the only one to speak throughout the duration of the event. The third member to join remained silent for the entirety of it all. Initial Reaction The McElchat members who were online at the time of the joining (Jakob, Mol, Lena, and Colleen) reacted to the new members as they would any others. Slow Your Roll Guy attempted to calm down the members by stating "oh gosh don;t like get, excited quite yet", however the welcoming brigade continued on. This prompted Slow Your Roll Guy to send the iconic quote that would forever go down in McElchat history: "slow your roll. im reporting this server for having a nsfw channel where nsfw is freely distributed to minors, actually. very inappropriate and super against discord regulations." After this was said by Slow Your Roll Guy, the aforementioned third member joined the server. The quote prompted quite a few different reactions across the members. Twitchy and Sam began to speak, questioning if the chat was being raided and expressing confusion at the newcomers. Colleen pinged Lin and Lena pinged Pelican, as Jakob commented on the absurdity of the newcomer's claim by explaining how the NSFW channel requires users to verify their ages and thus does not violate any "discord regulations". Lin, responding to nyr ping surprisingly quickly, came online a few moments later and was quickly overwhelmed with the commotion. Nae attempted to question what was going on and asked Slow Your Roll Guy to explain, however Slow Your Roll Guy simply commented "its okay, i've already gotten the server id and the member ids i need" and left the server abruptly as Lena, Colleen, and Lin attempted to debate with him. Post Slow Your Roll Guy Following Slow Your Roll Guy's departure from the server, the members remained flustered for a short while. Lin and Mol panicked for a short bit as other members asked how Slow Your Roll Guy got into the server and discussed why the NSFW channel of McElchat is not breaking any Discord rules. Pelican and AJ came online at this point and joined in the server discussions as all the members began to calm down and calm each other down. Sam made the first joke, and from there the server members began to dilute the situation into humor. Keep in mind that, at this point, only Slow Your Roll Guy had left; the third member who had joined was still present in the server. The chat at this point in time consisted of jokes on how the content of the #nsfw-ish channel, at the time, was mostly toe jokes, and how this did not warrant any reports to Discord on rulebreaking. A few McElchat members began to joke about direct messaging Slow Your Roll Guy with "weird" content, however Lin, Twitchy, and AJ expressed caution that that may not be a good idea. Lin took it a step further and decided to investigate Slow Your Roll Guy and the third member that had joined, and discovered something nae had already been suspicious about. Colleen made one final hypothetical joke about direct messaging Slow Your Roll Guy, prompting Lin to explain what nae had found out: "please leave them the fuck alone / ik that person / i had a suspicion the whole time but / ik them / and i don't want to / like / speak to tghem again". In the midst of Lin's messages explaining the situation, the third member to join left, possibly because Lin had revealed nae recognized them. The jokes about the situation continued on and eventually, Roe came online, expressing confusion about the current topic of conversation. Once explained to her, she joined in with jokes of her own. Shortly after, "knives" left the chat. The members expressed slight confusion, questioning whether they were a genuine member who left due to the disruption caused by Slow Your Roll Guy or if they were part of it all. Lin, when checking, could not recognize the account. Aftermath Roe, as a joke, had sent the messages "Replace #nsfw-ish with Jail, where we talk about illegal things, like benpis and Bro Strider" and "Replace nsfw with the Toe Pit". Peli actually took Roe up on those messages and the name of the #nsfw-ish channel was temporarily changed to #toes_jail for a few months (currently, its name has been restored to #nsfw-ish). The next two members to come online in the wake were both Theos, Theo (Egg) and Theo (Irish), the latter of the two having just joined the server earlier that day. The situation was explained to them, and eventually the server calmed down as Slow Your Roll jokes became just an integrated part of McElchat conversation. Category:Events